Sete Temporada
Os Episodios #Outro Pássaro Estranha - (Another Strange Bird) - Agosto 12, 2011 (USA) / Janeiro 2, 2012 (BR) / Marcha 7, 2012 (PT) #Ursos Nova Televisão - (Bear's New Television) - Agosto 19, 2011 (USA) / Janeiro 9, 2012 (BR) / Marcha 14, 2012 (PT) #Folga Ojo - (Ojo's Day Off) - Agosto 26, 2011 (USA) / Janeiro 16, 2012 (BR) / Marcha 21, 2012 (PT) #A Bosque Vale Relatório de Notícias - (The Woodland Valley News Report) - Setembro 9, 2011 (USA) / Janeiro 23, 2012 (BR) / Marcha 28, 2012 (PT) #Hormônios de Pato - (Duck Hormones) - Setembro 16, 2011 (USA) / Janeiro 30, 2012 (BR) / Abril 4, 2012 (PT) #Volta de à Faculdade Rato - (Back to Mouse College) - Setembro 23, 2011 (USA) / Fevereiro 6, 2012 (BR) / Abril 11, 2012 (PT) #Qualquer Caixa - (Any Box) - Outubro 13, 2011 (USA) / Fevereiro 13, 2012 (BR) / Abril 18, 2012 (PT) #Imaginar Nação - (Imagine Nation) - Outubro 20, 2011 (USA) / Fevereiro 20, 2012 (BR) / Abril 25, 2012 (PT) #Leitor de Mente - (Mind Reader) - Outubro 27, 2011 (USA) / Fevereiro 27, 2012 (BR) / Maio 2, 2012 (PT) #Ursos Carro Novo - (Bear's New Car) - Novembro 3, 2011 (USA) / Marcha 5, 2012 (BR) / Maio 9, 2012 (PT) #Pré-histórico Urso - (Prehistoric Bear) - Novembro 10, 2011 (USA) / Marcha 12, 2012 (BR) / Maio 16, 2012 (PT) #Jack Junior Crescendo - (Jack Junior Growing Up) - Novembro 24, 2011 (USA) / Marcha 19, 2012 (BR) / Maio 23, 2012 (PT) #Eu Tenho Osteoporose - (I Have Osteoporosis) - Dezembro 8, 2011 (USA) / Marcha 26, 2012 (BR) / Maio 30, 2012 (PT) #Os Opções do Bom - (Good Options) - Dezembro 15, 2011 (USA) / Abril 2, 2012 (BR) / Junho 6, 2012 (PT) #Entrega Natal da Dr. Hogg - (Doc Hogg's Christmas Delivery) - Dezembro 22, 2011 (USA) / Abril 9, 2012 (BR) / Junho 13, 2012 (PT) #Queima de Fogos da Pip - (Pip's Firework Display) - Dezembro 29, 2011 (USA) / Abril 16, 2012 (BR) / Junho 20, 2012 (PT) #Fingir Hora - (Pretend Time) - Janeiro 23, 2012 (USA) / Abril 23, 2012 (BR) / Junho 27, 2012 (PT) #O Urso na Todo Polias - (The Bear of All Pulleys) - Janeiro 24, 2012 (USA) / Abril 30, 2012 (BR) / Julho 3, 2012 (PT) #Como Uma Roda Ou Uma Alavanca - (Like a Wheel or a Lever) - Janeiro 25, 2012 (USA) / Maio 7, 2012 (BR) / Julho 10, 2012 (PT) #Apreciação Arte - (Art Appreciation) - Janeiro 26, 2012 (USA) / Maio 14, 2012 (BR) / Julho 17, 2012 (PT) #Um Novo Doktor em Cidade - (A New Doctor in Town) - Janeiro 27, 2012 (USA) / Maio 21, 2012 (BR) / Julho 24, 2012 (PT) #Paixão Súbita Pato Coração de Harry - (Harry's Duck Heart Crush) - Fevereiro 14, 2012 (USA) / Maio 28, 2012 (BR) / Julho 31, 2012 (PT) #Pontuação Máxima - (High Score) - Fevereiro 21, 2012 (USA) / Junho 4, 2012 (BR) / Agosto 7, 2012 (PT) #Basta Configurar as Cadeiras - (Just Set Up the Chairs) - Fevereiro 28, 2012 (USA) / Junho 11, 2012 (BR) / Agosto 7, 2012 (PT) #Piadas da Jeeter - (Jeeter's Jokes) - Marcha 14, 2012 (USA) / Junho 18, 2012 (BR) / Agosto 14, 2012 (PT) #Ovocelente - (Eggscellent) - Marcha 21, 2012 (USA) / Junho 25, 2012 (BR) / Agosto 14, 2012 (PT) #Mais Inteligente - (More Intelligent) - Marcha 28, 2012 (USA) / Julho 2, 2012 (BR) / Agosto 21, 2012 (PT) #Rato, Cadê Meu Geléia? - (Mouse, Where's My Jam?) - Marcha 30, 2012 (USA) / Julho 9, 2012 (BR) / Agosto 21, 2012 (PT) #Tolos em Abril - (Fools in April) - Abril 5, 2012 (USA) / Julho 16, 2012 (BR) / Agosto 28, 2012 (PT) #Novo Fronteira - (New Frontier) - Abril 6, 2012 (USA) / Julho 23, 2012 (BR) / Agosto 28, 2012 (PT) #Comportamento Animal - (Animal Behavior) - Abril 12, 2012 (USA) / Julho 30, 2012 (BR) / Setembro 5, 2012 (PT) #Quando Urso Conheceu a Coelhinho da Páscoa - (When Bear Met the Easter Bunny) - Abril 13, 2012 (USA) / Agosto 7, 2012 (BR) / Setembro 12, 2012 (PT) #Roda da Gambá - (Wheel of Skunk) - Abril 19, 2012 (USA) / Agosto 14, 2012 (BR) / Setembro 19, 2012 (PT) #Harry Sabe Melhor - (Harry Knows Best) - Abril 20, 2012 (USA) / Agosto 21, 2012 (BR) / Setembro 26, 2012 (PT) #Dia de Trabalho em Bosque Vale - (Labor Day in Woodland Valley) - Abril 26, 2012 (USA) / Agosto 28, 2012 (BR) / Outubro 3, 2012 (PT) #Os Sementes, Eu Amor Assim! - (Seeds, I Love You So!) - Maio 2, 2012 (USA) / Setembro 3, 2012 (BR) / Outubro 10, 2012 (PT) #O Negócio no Toxicómano - (Junkie Business) - Maio 3, 2012 (USA) / Setembro 4, 2012 (BR) / Outubro 17, 2012 (PT) #Os Jogos do Com Fome - (The Hungry Games) - Maio 9, 2012 (USA) / Setembro 5, 2012 (BR) / Outubro 24, 2012 (PT) #Puck Atende Dele Camarada - (Puck Meets His Buddy) - Maio 16, 2012 (USA) / Setembro 6, 2012 (BR) / Outubro 31, 2012 (PT) #Lontraback - (Otterback) - Maio 23, 2012 (USA) / Setembro 7, 2012 (BR) / Novembro 7, 2012 (PT) Category:International BITBBH Seasons